


look at all those chickens

by Creatively_Written



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Chickens, Do it for the vine, Ducks, Fluff, Seeker Trines, beast wars refrerences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatively_Written/pseuds/Creatively_Written
Summary: Megatron wants to know why there are chickens running around the base.
Relationships: Skywarp/Starscream/Thundercracker (Transformers)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	look at all those chickens

Megatron watched as the white flesh birds ran around the base quacking at his army and each other. 

“Soundwave, look at all these chickens!” Megatron gestured to the birds; he was pretty sure that they were called that. The human communication from their great Colonel Sanders that Soundwave intercepted had talked about chickens, “why are there so many chickens!” One of the birds let out a quack. 

“Soundwave: doesn’t know why there are so many chickens,” the communications director said as he tried to get Rumble away from the birds, “Rumble: did you bring in the chickens?” 

“No way boss! And neither did the other cassettes, we couldn’t carry this many birds without getting caught!” Rumble protested immensely. 

“Rumble: is telling the truth, the cassettes had nothing to do with all of the chickens.” Soundwave placed Rumble with the rest of the cassettes in his compartment, “Someone else: must have brought the chickens into the base.” 

Megatron scowled and noticed the command trine trying to leave the command center, carefully making sure not to step on the chickens and servo’s behind their backs, “Starscream! Did you bring the chickens into the base? And did Skywarp and Thundercracker help you?”

“Why do you think that mighty Megatron?” Starscream’s wings twitched, “if we wanted to bring all of these… chickens, we would have had to stuff them into our cockpit, and their feathers would have been in our seams. That would just be too much trouble for all of this!” Starscream smiled at Megatron and the Warlord turned away, missing the way the three seekers slouched. 

“If it wasn’t you three, and it wasn’t the cassettes, then who could it be?” Megatron’s servos raised into the air. 

“Perhaps it was the Autobots Megatron,” Thundercracker flinched as the warlord’s attention was on him, “you know how much they love organics, they must fo put them here as some sort of distraction.”

“You make a good point Thundercracker,” Megatron turned and the seekers quickly left the command center, “I shall call Prime to give him a piece of my processor!” 

* * *

Starscream let out a sigh as he and his trine escaped to an abandoned hallway. Luckily the cow, Rino, gorilla, and cheetah they held were not spotted by anyone. 

“Who could think those were chickens!” Skywarp said, “and how did the ducks get out?”

“I have no idea Warp, but we need to get back to our room,” Starscream said, “and make sure no one else got out. Who knows what the other cons might do to them.” 

“Should I warp us there?” 

“No Warp, that might hurt the animals.” The seekers heard someone start to walk down the hall, causing the seekers to run. 

“Hey Star, do you think that you can bring back a velociraptor?” Skywarp smiled at his trine leader, “please?”

“Sure, why don’t we bring back some other dinosaurs as well, and call them Dinobots two.” 

“Really? Thanks, Star!” Starscream rolled his optics but didn’t tell Skywarp no. It looked like the bots and cons were in for a surprise of the prehistoric kind. 

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a chat on discord.


End file.
